Peppery
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Pimenta; Quente, ardente, dóia e marcava-o profundamente. Mais do que achava que poderia suportar, o suficiente para torná-lo dependente dela.


**Peppery¹**

_Por Lihhelsing_

**

* * *

  
**

Levou o garfo a boca com uma coragem que não era típica dele e sentiu a comida queimar-lhe a garganta pouco a pouco. Pode localizar o pequeno pedaço vermelho em seu preto e suas feições se contorceram em uma careta. Mesmo com um longo gole de suco de abóbora aquela sensação ruim se fixou em sua boca.

Quando olhava para ela, tudo parecia conspirar para que seus cabelos vermelhos se fixassem e queimassem os olhos do garoto. Aquela ardência o fazia lacrimejar e mesmo assim havia algo que o impedia de desviar o olhar. Draco se tornou viciado em pimenta e dependente de Ginny.

O _Slytherin_ não se importou de queimar todo seu corpo se pudesse uni-lo ao da garota. Ele não se importava em sentir dor, e, se fosse por causa dela, valeria à pena.

Ela nunca passaria disso, um tempero ruim. Mas ele já não conseguiria viver sem ela. Sem sentir o gosto dela em sua boca, sem saborear aquela ardência que consumia-lhe a garganta, o corpo inteiro. Ele iria adorar ter aquele gosto pelo corpo todo. Queria tocar cada pedaço dela, saber como era.

Nas primeiras vezes que Draco e Ginny se encontravam escondidos, ele sentia vontade de cuspir para tirar aquele gosto horrível da boca. E sabia que ela acharia aquilo _tão_ a cara dele que nem se importaria muito. Desferiria um xingamento que expressasse seu desprezo pelo garoto e lhe daria as costas, ignorando-o e privando-o do sabor por algum tempo.

Ela era cruel. Tão maldosa quanto um _Slytherin_ poderia ser, quanto _ele_ era.

Ginny perseguia Draco pelos corredores, ele podia sentir toda aquela essência destruindo cada pedaço de sanidade na mente dele. Ele estava ficando louco e não sabia se podia viver com isso.

Mas ele nem sequer sabia se podia viver sem Ginny.

Talvez por isso ele gostasse tanto dela, da sua companhia. A garota escondia algo sujo em si. Ela não era só aquele estereótipo que todos diziam ser. Ela não era apenas Ginny _Weasley_. Era mais, muito mais do que isso.

* * *

Draco bufou enlaçando-a pela cintura, não a deixaria ir. Não queria que ela fizesse a cena de namoradinha de ninguém apenas para encobri-los.

Ele jogaria tudo fora se fosse capaz de tirá-la de qualquer um.

Porque sabia que estaria acabado quando descobrissem sobre eles. Não era algo perdoável, não era plausível e muito menos racional.

Mas ele precisava daquele gosto na vida. Ele _queria_ ficar com ela.

Não porque a amasse, mas ela sabia o que fazer e como fazer. E isso era suficiente para o loiro querê-la para sempre.

Levou a pimenta a boca mais uma vez, vermelha, quente. E dele.

Ardeu, queimou. Sua boca secou-se em questão de segundos, mas ele não largou. Draco afundou suas mãos nos cabelos ruivos dela, enrolou-os em seus dedos fio a fio e sentiu na pele as marcas que aquela atitude impulsiva causaria.

Talvez aquilo jamais abandonasse o corpo dele, agora que estava lá dentro, cravada em sua alma, queimando seu coração.

Ginny aprofundava-se cada vez mais na existência dele.

Quando se separaram, Draco tinha mais dela do que gostaria.

* * *

Aquela foi a última vez que ele pode sentir o calor de Ginny em si. Que ele pode admirar sua ardência e sentir seu perfume apimentado.

O modo como segurava sua cintura era quase carinhoso, porém, possessivo demais.

Ginny sorriu, descontraída, como se fosse apenas um adeus temporário e ele continuava sério. Tudo tinha chegado ao fim, mas ele já sabia que seria daquela forma.

Estaria nele em cada passo que desse, simplesmente porque ela se empenhou por todo aquele tempo em dominá-lo, na ânsia de tê-lo apenas para si, ela o consumiu pedaço por pedaço.

Não que ele estivesse apaixonado, muito menos ela. Eles apenas pertenciam um ao outro porque tinha que ser assim.

As mãos se buscavam com urgência, e os dedos se entrelaçavam automaticamente. Perpetuariam aquele momento, como se já não houvesse marcas o suficiente.

Os lábios se encostaram pela última vez e então Ginny se foi.

Como se não existisse nada que os ligasse. Eram apenas dois estranhos seguindo caminhos diferentes. Aquele gosto ruim nunca saiu da boca de Draco.

* * *

Se sentiu idiota. Traído, esquecido, marcado e _ácido._ Mesmo que tudo estivesse claro naquela despedida ansiosa, ainda achava que ela largaria sua família e toda aquela vida para ficar com ele.

O irônico nessa história toda eram aquelas grandes manchetes no jornal, aquele casal desfrutando de uma falsa felicidade.

Era Draco sentado, sozinho, afundando-se nas marcas que ardiam em sua pele. Marcas invisíveis que o mantinham ali, em pé, e o lembravam sem que ele quisesse de porque gostava de Ginny Weasley.

Talvez não houvesse mais nada que ele pudesse fazer para evitar a dependência, ele tinha apenas que aprender a conviver com ela.

Da mesma forma que aprendeu a conviver com Ginny, a gostar de estar com ela.

E do mesmo jeito que deixou que aquilo lhe fosse tirado, sem protestos e sem escolhas. Ele teve que aprender a viver sem ela, apenas com as marcas deixadas dentro de si.

O irônico de tudo isso era aquela mentira toda na qual ela estava construindo seu casamento perfeito.

Aquele sorriso falso que ele conhecia bem, e a meia pimenta espetada no garfo denunciavam o arrependimento dentro dela.

Todos eram burros demais para perceber.

* * *

**N/A: **¹ Pepery significa apimentado.

Escrita para o projeto Broken Again do 6V com o item pimenta e pro V Challenge Draco/Ginny do 6V também com o tema Luxúria

Enjoy! e review =]


End file.
